Cruz de Navajas
by TsukihimeBlitzer
Summary: ¿Con que pagas la infidelidad? Contestame maldita sea que te estoy hablando.


CRUZ DE NAVAJAS 

ONESHOOT 

N/A: La canción es de Mecano y no poseo ningún derecho 

¿Con que pagas la infidelidad? Contestame maldita sea te estoy hablando.

* * *

El manto nocturno ya cubría a la aldea escondida entre las hojas mejor conocida cono Konoha, las calles se encontraban vacías solo el viento se escuchaba, un destello de luz se encontraban bañando al rubio Hokague, quien firmaba unos documentos ya con cansancio. Los rayos del sol tomaron lugar a los rayos de la luna. Miro con satisfacción su trabajo ya hecho. Agarro su sombrero, con pasos de cansancio cerró su despacho, ahora ya se podría ir a su casa a descansar. 

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, su hija y su esposa y un buen desayuno junto a su familia y posteriormente su merecido descanso.

A las cinco se cierra la barra del 33  
pero Mario no sale hasta las seis  
y si encima le toca hacer caja despídete  
casi siempre se le hace de día  
mientras María ya se ha puesto en pie  
ha hecho la casa  
ha hecho hasta el café  
y le espera medio desnuda

Sus ojos color perla se abrieron esperando encontrar a su esposo en el lugar correspondiente. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Desde que le dieron el puesto de Kage, su tiempo se iba en el despacho.

Alrededor de la cama matrimonial, se encontraban pétalos de flores y velas. Ayer fue su aniversario y él lo olvido. Un llanto se escucho en la habitación contigua.

Era hora de volver a su realidad, donde su vida ya era monótona.

Mario llega cansado y saluda  
sin mucho afán  
quiere cama pero otra variedad  
y María se moja las ganas en el café  
magdalenas del sexo convexo  
luego al trabajo en un gran almacén  
cuando regresa no hay más que un somier  
taciturno que usar por turnos

La puerta se abre y revelan que el rubio había llegado antes. Se le iluminaron los ojos. Se antojó besarlo en la boca, pero él con un gesto le dio a entender que no tenía ganas de compartir su cama con ella. Solo quería su desayuno y pasar un rato con su pequeña antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos de atardecer ya bañaban a la aldea de Konoha indicándoles que las actividades habían cesado. Ella se apresuraba en llegar a su hogar y compartir con su esposo un rato a solas.

Un pedazo de papel en la puerta decía:

Me lleve a Hana, te deje un ramen. No nos esperes a cenar. 

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Otra vez cenaría solo, como lo ha hecho desde hace unos meses.

Estribillo  
cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva  
el amanecer

La junta con las "momias" como le llamaba al consejo lo aburrían con su parloteo y ya se había extendido innecesariamente hasta el anochecer.

-No vemos mañana-

Con estas palabras dio por terminado la junta. Debía pasar por su pequeña a casa de su madrina.

Pero hoy como ha no habido redada en el 33  
Mario vuelve a las cinco menos diez  
por su calle vacía a lo lejos solo se ve  
a unos novios comiéndose a besos  
y el pobre Mario se quiere morir  
cuando se acerca para descubrir  
que es María con compañía

Una sombra de una pareja besándose es bañada por la luz de la luna hasta sus pies. El hokague a distancia ve con una mirada nostálgica a la pareja susurrándose palabras de amor y besándose. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado el cargo.

Los rayos de la luna caprichosa por fin dan a conocer quienes son.

Ellos sumergidos en su mundo de fantasía no se dan cuenta de la sombra que se acerca. Un grito los saca:

-COMO PUDISTE-

Ante ellos estaba el hokague, con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos.

Estribillo

Cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva  
el amanecer

Unos meses habían pasado.

Sakura miraba la tumba del que antes había sido su compañero de equipo y su casi hermano. En sus brazos descansaba la bebe de su amigo.

De espaldas a ella, su arrepentido "mejor amigo" y su viuda.

En la piedra con una cuidadosa escritura se leía:

Uzumaki Naruto. 

Solo frías palabras de su nombre, ni siquiera un mísero te extraño habían escrito, solo su nombre.

Sobre Mario de bruces tres cruces  
una en la frente la que mas dolió  
otra en el pecho la que le mato  
y otra miente en el noticiero

Un AMBU clava un kunai en la espalda al atacante del Hokague. Su pelo rosado revela quien es. Los dos amantes se quedan quietos, no tiene caso huir.

Se quita su máscara y sus orbes verdes se clavan en la esposa de su amigo quien abraza a su amante que estaba en el suelo. La ahorca sin compasión, siente las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos a perlados.

La suelta y ve el cadáver de su amigo, bañado en sangre. Dos shuriken, uno que le rozo la cabeza y otro alojado en su corazón. Su cabeza mira hacia abajo, llego tarde.

Dos drogadictos en plena ansiedad  
roban y matan a Mario Postigo  
mientras su esposa es testigo  
desde el porta  
en vez de cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer

Todo lo que dijeron sobre su muerte fue mentira. El patriarca del clan Hyuga se encargo de todo. Solo ella conocía la verdad y le obligaron a callar.

Nadie se había reunido el día de su entierro, todos se alegraban. Ya que ellos lo veían como al Zorro de las nueve colas, destructor de Kohona. No a Uzumaki Naruto Sexto Hokague.

Hasta los que llamaban amigos no fueron solo ella.

-Cruz de Navajas- fue la última palabra de la pelirosa antes de abandonar el lugar y ver quien seria nombrado Hokague.

* * *

Todos los review son recibidos. Ya que estos me ayudan a ser mejor escritora. Ojala les guste. Sin más me despido. Tal vez la próxima semana ponga otro capitulo de mi fic titulado: Nadie en quien confiar. 


End file.
